


Are you kidding me?

by Sternenstaub



Series: I kid you not... [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: The first witcher to come back to Kaer Morhen and who will get to meet Eskel, Jaskier and Lilly is Vesemir. How will the old witcher react to the new additions to his home?
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I kid you not... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051271
Comments: 21
Kudos: 136





	Are you kidding me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for waiting, work has been keeping me from writing a lot but I’m going to try and slowly release little Lilly snippets and short stories for the sugar prompts.
> 
> This one was written for the sugar bingo prompt for „expanding the family“

Jaskier could almost feel his nerves vibrating with anticipation. Eskel had seen a lone figure walk up the path to Kaer Morhen, quite early as well, they hadn't even expected Vesemir yet. He was the closest thing Eskel had to a father, even though there were some things they’d never really talk about, but Jaskier knew his opinion was important for all the Witchers. Much more so now that they were so few.  
What if he didn't like Jaskier? What if he didn't like Lilly? Or thought she didn't belong into a witcher keep, being not human and all? 

The bard sat atop a tower, knowing Eskel had Lilly in his sight and she wouldn't try to climb after him. The last time that had happened both of them had ended up stuck on a wall only accessible through a window. Lilly because she'd climbed out and Jaskier because he'd climbed after her when she'd been too afraid to turn around and come back inside. He didn't want to repeat that particular experience ever again.

Jaskier watched from high up as Eskel was standing in the yard, waiting for his family to come home, with Lilly jumping around him, fully a goat this time.

The gate opened and a grizzled old man stepped into the courtyard. Jaskier couldn’t see much from his vantage point, but the man looked much older than Eskel and had grey hair peppered with some dark spots left. He led a donkey and a horse behind him and let both of them go in favor of catching Eskel in a hearty hug. His Witcher gave the hug back with as much vigor and Jaskier could hear them laugh all the way up to his spot.

Jaskier watched them for a moment more, exchanging a few words while Lilly had gone sniffing at the donkey when he decided that was enough time, he would slowly go down, maybe make sure a soup or something was sitting over the fire and look for Lilly. Eskel probably was looking forward to talking to another witcher after such a long year and wouldn’t want to wrangle an overexcited toddler. A part of Jaskier wondered how Eskel would explain his being here, was he a friend or something more? Would Eskel call them family in front of his real one?

His witcher was helping Vesemir with the donkey when Jaskier finally arrived downstairs. The ol witcher looked at him and said something to Eskel, who turned around and beckoned Jaskier closer.  
„And here’s the guest I mentioned. This is Jaskier, bard and very welcome tag-along.“ Eskel winked at him and gave him a small kiss, „He won’t take up any extra space.“  
Vesemir looked at Jaskier with yellow eyes, the color wasn’t that different from Eskel´s but where his witcher´s eyes gave him the feeling of amber and fire, of warmth and safety, these ones made Jaskier feel like a mouse in a field staring at a hawke. 

„You’re happy together?“ Vesemir asked and Jaskier was so floored he nodded silently. „That’s good then. Now take those bags.“ The bard almost toppled over when a bag full of apples was shoved at him. Vesemir continued unloading the donkey while Eskel looked at him with a soft smile. „Welcome to the family.“ his Witcher whispered, not quiet enough it seemed because Vesemir snorted once but didn’t comment on it.  
Jaskier could feel how the nervous flutter in his chest was replaced by a warm glow and he smiled brightly. He was family.

Lilly happily jumped around them, Jaskier wondered if Eskel had mentioned her yet but the glint in his eyes when he looked at his witcher told Jaskier that maybe Eskel planned something else instead.

Jaskier helped unload the donkey and continued to heat up the dinner Eskel had already prepared, Lilly close at his side. He didn’t know if that was because the kid was anxious around the new person or because he had a few apples still in his pockets. Just to make sure she stayed he sneaked her a few pieces of a sliced apple.  
She didn’t exactly meet many new people and distracting her from the anxiousness would likely help, Eskel had taken great care not to get too close to settlements with her in human form unless it was absolutely necessary, like that time when she had a fever. Jaskier wondered how she´d cope. 

It was only an hour after Vesemir had arrived but the kitchen was already starting to be better stocked and many crates were standing in the storeroom. Eskel and Vesemir had been carrying food around since the witcher had arrived. Jaskier had been assigned kitchen duty by Eskel before Vesemir could rope him into more hauling and he was thankful for it.

The food was ready and Jaskier beckoned Eskel closer when he was on his way back to get yet another crate of gods knew what. His witcher looked slightly out of breath but with a healthy glow to his cheeks and a wide grin on his face. Jaskier didn´t know if he’d ever get used to that particular smile. He gave Eskel a small kiss and squealed when a sweaty witcher tried to hug him. They only stopped playing around when Vesemr walked past them, raising an eyebrow at Eskel and his crate free arms.

„Have you told him yet?“ Jaskier asked and Eskel shook his head. „At dinner.“ he whispered, so quiet Jaskier almost didn't hear it.  
„Well, that would be now, unless you want the vegetables to turn into mush.“

The dining room was lit and warm. Vesemir looked at Eskel in askance when the goat that had followed him all day was also in the dining room but didn't say a word. When Jaskier talked to her like one would to a baby the old witcher also did not comment on it but Jaskier could see his mind trying to solve this puzzle.  
When the food was served by Eskel and Jaskier, who’s turn it was to feed Lilly, picked up the goat on his lap the old witcher started opening his mouth with an irate expression.

Eskel held up his hand, „Wait.“ he said and the shock of the gesture, of being silenced, worked a lot Vesemir more effectively than anything else could have.  
Jaskier talked to Lilly, they both knew she didn't like to turn in front of people, felt unsafe in her human form that could barely walk but she also couldn’t eat warm food very well with a goat mouth. Not without making more of a mess than anything else.

„It's fine, we´re here, baby.“ Jaskier soothed her, „Just your head and hands, yes? Just for dinner?“ The bard wasn’t sure how much the kid really understood but it still worked more often than not. And it also did this time. Vesemir stared at them with wide eyes when Lilly´s head suddenly started shifting, her whole body changing more into a faun or pan than a real human.  
„That’s my girl!“ Jaskier praised and hugged her tight. She squealed happily, the stranger momentarily forgotten, and Eskel turned closer to them to tickle her side.

„What the ever loving fuck?!“ Vesemir exclaimed, watching Lilly with big eyes who hid in Jaskier´s chest, afraid of the sudden outburst. He hugged her tightly, they both could only wait and see how this turned out. It was still early enough in the year to travel to Oxenfurt and winter there. It wouldn’t be easy but it would be better than being unwanted in this icy keep.  
„Why do you have a baby succubus with you?“ The Witcher looked at Jaskier, waiting for an answer but Eskel cleared his throat, „We have a baby succubus with us.The story is this...Well, remember my spring contract from last year? Her mother found me. Congrats, you’re officially a grandpa.“

Jaskier hadn’t known Witcher’s could get even paler than they usually were but Vesemir looked like he might faint. „Succubus, baby, grandpa..“ he muttered, quite clearly shocked.  
It took him a moment, he was staring at them, looking at Eskel, the baby and Jaskier, seeing how close they sat together, how clearly comfortable and normal this was for them. Vesemir seemed to want to say something, to ask more questions or maybe even tell them to scram, when Lilly turned around again. She looked at the old witcher with wide eyes, just as yellow as theirs, and tried to grab for him. Jaskier wondered why she had suddenly forgotten all fear when he saw a leather strap swinging around on Vesemir's shirt. The old witcher saw and untied the strap for her. She smiled at it brightly and gnawed on it without a second thought.  
A small smile, a very small one, barely visible played on Vesemir´s lips. „Grandpa. Guess I can get used to that.“


End file.
